Components such as track bushings used in the track pins for linking track links in an endless track of a track type machine, such as an earthmoving machine, are subjected to severe operating environment. The ends of the track bushing and the inner surface of the track bushing adjacent its two ends are the main bearing surfaces that respectively slide against the track seal and the track pin. Dirt and debris tend to wear the ends of the track bushings sliding against the sealing surface of a track seal.
Therefore, a coating is generally provided on the ends of the track bushing. The coating may be of a corrosion and abrasion resistant material that prevents the corrosion and erosion of the ends of the track bushing. The coating may also improve surface finish of the ends of the track bushing so that they are more resistant to friction and wear. However, the coating is susceptible to damage during assembly and disassembly of track links. During assembly or disassembly of bushing with track links, the edges of the coating may rip off from the bushing. This rip off may progress along the entire surface of the bushing and causes chipping of the coating from the entire surface of the bushing. This may reduce the life of the bushing, which is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,588 discloses a method for providing memory elements on a substrate. The memory elements are provided by partially removing the coating from various locations on substrate and thereby forming protrusion on the surface. However, providing the memory elements on a substrate by partially removing the coating is different from controlling chipping of the coating from a surface of a component.